1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to data caches. More particularly, the present invention relates to the field of supporting speculative modification in a data cache.
2. Related Art
A data cache interacts with a processor to increase system performance. However, if the processor is speculatively executing instructions, a traditional data cache is unable to properly deal with speculative modifications.